Scooby's Enchanted Adventure (Revised)
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Chaos ensues when Christina and Shaggy end up in the realm of Ever After. Revised.
1. Chapter 1

Christina fell out of the mirror unconscious due to shock. Completely unaware of where she was or who she was with but she would learn soon enough.

…..

* * *

"Christina?" Shaggy knocked softly on the door to his girlfriend's room.

When she failed to answer, Shaggy gently eased the door open, convinced that Christina had merely fallen asleep. She had a busy day after all. Shaggy didn't find her snoozing away, however, her bed was empty. Her room was empty for that matter. The window latched tight and the adjoining bathroom bare. She wasn't anywhere to be found so, he searched the classrooms followed by the girl's rooms, his room, the dining room, kitchen, main room and foyer.

Christina was nowhere in the school.

Shaggy did the only thing he could think of.

Panic.

This, of course, drew the attention of Miss Grimwood and the girls who searched the entire school again before returning to Christina's empty room.

Miss Grimwood hurried over to the mirror.

"It's been used," she solemnly declared.

"Like, what do you mean by used?"

"It's magic, I thought it no longer worked but I guess it was dormant,"

"So, Christina used it?"

"No, not Christina,"

"Then like, who-"

"I've got to contact Dracula,"

"Why?"

"Christina's been taken,"

…...

* * *

_What happened? I feel like I've been stuck on a roller coaster for too long, _Christina inwardly groaned as she struggled to make sense of what happened to her. But her mind was foggy, she couldn't seem to think very clearly yet although she was certain her mirror was somehow involved. Opening her eyes for the first time she knew something was wrong right away. This wasn't her room, not her bed, not her belongings. Where was she? She tensed as the heavy wooden door next to her opened, clutching the blankets.

"I see you're awake,"

Her eyes practically popped out of her head. There before her stood a character every self-respecting Disney fan knew well.

Maleficent.

"What do you want with me?" Christina demanded.

Maleficent smiled sadly, "You have no idea who I am, do you, Christina?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching, waiting for the right time to bring you here,"

"But why?"

"I'm your Grandmother,"

…...

* * *

"Vhat do you mean TAKEN?" Dracula yelled, "How?"

"I'm afraid her grandmothers found her," Miss Grimwood replied calmly.

Shaggy was confused.

"Christina has a grandmother?"

"Yes,"

"Like, you never told her about Christina?"

"I vas respecting Alissa's wishes,"

Shaggy fell silent for a few minutes before asking what they could do.

"I'll try to contact them," Miss Grimwood declared.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

* * *

Christina was speechless. She had to be dreaming, she just had to be dreaming. Maybe she'd fallen and hit her head? but there was no way this was real. It just couldn't be!

"No, I'm dreaming! This isn't real!" Christina protested.

"I assure you this is real and I'm not lying to you," Maleficent calmly replied as she slowly neared Christina.

"Stay away from me," Christina snapped, the fear in her voice betraying her.

She hadn't felt this way in a long, long time. Scared and helpless. She would've run had it not been for the massive headache. She needed to wake up already! She couldn't stand this any longer.

Maleficent backed up a few steps, remaining calm but hurting inside. Her granddaughter was scared, shaking slightly. She had to calm her down and help her see that this was real. that she wasn't lying and that she meant no harm.

Then an idea came to her.

"Christina-"

"I DON'T want to talk to you! You're lying!"

Maleficent remained calm as she neared the shaking girl, "I can prove it, Christina, Look," she ordered gently, pulling up her sleeve to reveal the dragonmark, "Only one in every generation of my line has this mark,"

"So? I don't,"

"Yes, you do. On your neck, see?" Maleficent replied, reaching for her hair. Christina flinched away at first, but the elder fae lifted her long hair, to reveal in the mirror the mark on the back of her neck!

Yet again, Christina was speechless. This was not happening to her! This couldn't be happening to her! A panic attack was starting to set in. Head throbbing with her eyes clamped shut until she saw colors, Christina rocked back and forth.

Maleficent hadn't intended for this to happen. She didn't mean to upset Christina. So, thinking quickly she sent her back to sleep hoping that when she woke up, she would be able to adjust.

…..

* * *

Christina found herself in a garden. Roses in every color as far as the eye could see and no matter which way she turned or how far she went they never seemed to end. Eventually she gave up and sat down on a stone bench she had stumbled across. Her hand going to her neck as she tried to process the unbelievable events that had transpired.

"What's the matter, Christina?"

It seemed the mysterious voice had returned. As odd as it was, she never questioned the voice, found it easy to talk to.

"A lot of things," she groaned, hand unmoving.

"You learned of the dragon-mark, I see,"

"You know! How do I get rid of it?"

"You can't, Christina, it's a part of you, it's always been, just as I always have,"

"Huh?"

For the first time ever, Christina was able to put a face to the mystery voice gasping in surprise.

It was a dragon.

…..

* * *

**Do I know where this is going NOPE but it's driving me crazy just sitting here.**


	2. Chapter 2

A dragon?

She had been talking with a dragon?

Christina leaped from the bench with the intent to run only to find herself trapped by the creature who encircled her. Bending down to meet her eyes.

"You shouldn't fear me, Christina, I'm a part of you,"

Yet, she was scared, terrified. A dragon was claiming they were the same. She was speaking to a dragon! She had every right to be scared. Never mind the fact that she once more had no memory of how she got to this garden.

"Please just let me go," Christina begged, "Please,"

"You can't get rid of, me Christina,"

She fell to her knees, "Why is this happening to me?"

The confusion was overwhelming. So many questions she longed to ask but she couldn't find her voice. Tears slid down her face, tears she couldn't feel. For the first time, Christina realized she was dreaming.

But how would she wake up?

….

* * *

Shaggy paced anxiously, watching fearfully. Miss Grimwood bustled about, preparing a spell that would allow them contact with Christina's grandmother and whatever realm she resided in.

Dracula looked equally worried, mumbling to himself.

"She found her, I failed, I vas supposed to keep her safe,"

"Hush, Dracula," Miss Grimwood chided, pointing to the smoke that billowed through the air.

"Is it like, working?" Shaggy questioned.

"Yes,"

Slowly a silhouette took shape and a voice that chilled Shaggy to the bone filled the room.

"Who dares to summon me?"

Dracula pushed in front of them, "I vant my niece back!"

"Ah, it's you, Dracula!"

Shaggy fell to the floor when the silhouette solidified into Maleficent! Maleficent!

"I vant Christina!"

"And how do you know I have her?"

Dracula glared.

"You think I'll let you have her? After you kept her from me for SEVENTEEN YEARS!"

"Your daughter didn't want you anywhere near her!"

"DO NOT SPEAK OF MY DAUGHTER!"

"Give me Christina!"

"No, I intend to teach her,"

"Teach her?"

"Teach her everything you and her mentors couldn't! I've been watching, Dracula,"

Shaggy swallowed his fear and pushed in front of the adults growling with a ferocity that he wasn't used to, "I WANT MY MATE! NOW!"

"Of course, I could never keep my granddaughter from her true love."

Shaggy found himself falling through the air. His courage was zapped instead, he screamed and screamed and screamed some more. Until his screaming was cut short, he blinked finding himself on a hard stone floor. He shot to his feet, glancing around wildly. He was in a bedroom, in front of a bed. A bed that was occupied.

"Christina!"

He rushed to her bedside. How could she sleep at a time like this? Why was she sleeping?

"Wake up, Christy! Please, don't be brain-damaged!"

"She's only sleeping,"

Shaggy spun on his heel, finding Maleficent behind him

"I put her to sleep,"

"Why?"

"She was having a panic attack,"

"Wake her,"

"Why don't you?"

Shaggy blinked rapidly before face-palming himself. One kiss later and Christina was awake, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I wanna go home, I'm scared, Shaggy"

He held tightly to her, rocking her gently, shushing her quietly. She was shaking, sobbing. It was never a good thing when this happened. Her tears were hot and sticky. They made Shaggy upset but he couldn't be upset he needed to calm Christina whose magic was beginning to react to her emotions, wind blowing through the room.

"Look at me, look at me, Christina," he whispered.

The sight of her tear-filled eyes tore his heart to shreds.

"I promise, we'll like, get home,"

"Yeah?"

"Cross my heart,"

"You can't go,"

Christina went stiff, Shaggy tensed nearly crushing Christina in his embrace.

"Why not?" Shaggy growled.

"As I said, I need to teach Christina,"

"Teach me?" Christina choked, "I don't want anything to do with you!"

"I mean you no harm, Christina,"

"Then why would you kidnap me?"

"I know it must seem like that but I had no other way to bring you here,"

"But, why bring me here?"

"Because this realm is a part of you, I know you're scared but I only wish to help,"

I just want this nightmare to be over!


	3. Chapter 3

Hours passed but Shaggy continued holding onto Christina. It seemed she would shatter at any moment. Her breaths were shallow, gasping. Like she was drowning. Maleficent came and went, trying to coax the duo out of the bedroom that Christina felt was shrinking around them.

"Christina?" Shaggy whispered.

"What?"

"Like, you want to get up now and stretch? My legs are like, asleep,"

"O-okay,"

Drying her eyes, Christina slid out of the bed, untangling her arms from him before shakily standing. Shaggy caught her arm when she wobbled, holding her in place while she tried to stomp the numbness from her limbs.

"How are you feeling, Christy?"

"Hollow, I want to go home,"

"Do you like, think you can get us there?"

"I can try," Christina replied, wand appearing in her hand.

It was a valiant effort but no matter how she concentrated, reciting the spell over and over again a portal just would NOT open.

"I'm going to get a migraine if I keep trying," Christina wailed in despair, rubbing her temples furiously to ward off the pain.

"You tried your best," Shaggy reassured her, "Please don't hurt yourself,"

"Yes, I agree with Shaggy,"

Christina whirled finding Maleficent in the doorway, an amused expression on her face.

"You are more powerful and skilled than I had anticipated", the dark fae admitted. "But you still have so much to learn. You are not yet experienced enough to open a portal without a suitable medium, like a magic mirror or enchanted archway. And at your current power-level, you are not strong enough yet. I brought you here to help you master your fae magic. As for your power; You have a vast reservoir that is as yet untapped. I can help you unlock your full potential as a bearer of the Dragonmark, as my heir."

"Heir?" Shaggy questioned, grabbing onto Christina who had gone pale once more.

"Yes, Christina's the sole heir to my kingdom," Maleficent explained, "Just as her mother before her,"

Christina was stricken silent, her mind working to process what she was hearing. What it implied.

_Sole heir._

_A kingdom._

_That means..._

"Me-me a p-princess? SHUT UP!" Christina cried, "I-I-I I'm not a princess! No, no way,"

"Christina, remember to breathe," Shaggy said quickly, the last thing anyone needed was a magical explosion.

"It's true, dear," Maleficent continued calmly, nearing them, "The kingdom will be yours very soon, you'll make an excellent Queen," she reached for Christina.

"Don't touch her," Shaggy warned, his eyes flashing red.

Maleficent stayed where she was.

"I don't want to be queen," Christina said, "I don't want the dragon-mark! I only want to go home! Please just let us go home,"

"Christina, I brought you here to teach you and I intend to,"

"I don't want to be taught," Christina replied bitterly.

"I understand you're overwhelmed; I'll have dinner brought to you, please get some rest,"

…...

* * *

Later that night,

"We have to get out of here!" Christina declared in a whisper.

"Like, how do we do that?" Shaggy asked from behind her.

"We start by getting out of the castle for one,"

"How? Someone will notice if we leave,"

"Not if we leave now,"

"Now? Right now?"

"Yes, now!" Christina exclaimed, sitting up, "Come on, out the window,"

"I have a problem with that," Shaggy squeaked.

"Which is?"

"We're several stories high and I can't fly, isn't there a passage in the dungeon or something?"

"Just let me carry you, goodness gracious," she swatted his arm.

"Okay, okay,"

They stood from the bed and crept to the window. Christina picked up Shaggy, tossing him over her shoulder.

"Like, how are you this strong?"

"I'm half vampire, this won't take long,"

"Take as long as you want, I'll enjoy the view,"

"Stop staring,"

"Or what?"

"I'll drop you,"

"You wouldn't,"

She jumped from the window, wings flapping furiously. Shaggy clenched his jaw, trying not to scream.

The ground was getting too close.

"And we're here,"

Shaggy was dropped on the ground. Sheepishly he looked up at Christina who stared crossly back at him. Getting to his feet he looked around to avoid Christina's glare. They were at the base of the mountains.

"Now what?"

"Let's move, the farther away we are the better I'll feel,"

"One question,"

"What, Shaggy?"

"Where are we?"

Christina looked around, noticing the stark contrast in location. The mountains behind them were black as ebony, threatening against the star-filled skies but now they were surrounded by flowers, trees, and shining water that all seemed to glow, to pulse with magic.

"The Moors, maybe?" Christina guessed, "Didn't you see the movie?"

"The remake?"

"No, the prequel, _Yes _the remake!"

"You're agitated,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Hey, I'd like, be the same way if I were in your shoes," Shaggy reassured her, "Which way out?"

"Over the wall," Christina pointed straight ahead.

Shaggy looked to where she was pointing only to see the wall that matched the mountains in color and ferocity. Thorns razor-sharp overlapped each other with spikes in every direction.

"We're not going to climb are we?"

"No, we're going to fly but we have to get there first,"

"That's a long walk,"

She grabbed his hand, "We'll get through it, come on,"

...

* * *

"I think we're being watched, Christy," Shaggy whispered as the traversed the magical place they had thought to be fictional.

"I think you're paranoid, Shaggy," Christina replied sternly.

"I'm like, serious!"

Christina paused, looking around. She didn't see anything except a gurgling stream and towering trees with emerald leaves.

"I don't see what you're freaked out about,"

"There-there,"

"That's a rosebush,"

"It's moving,"

"Wind, Shaggy,"

"What wind?"

Christina tensed. There wasn't any wind and the bush was moving, shaking. She took a tentative step forward despite Shaggy's protests. Then another, raising her wand in defense. Carefully moving the bush she discovered a family of rabbits.

"Aw, see nothing to worry about,"

Shaggy exhaled with relief.

"Come on, silly boy,"

They hadn't taken five steps before Shaggy saw something dart from the treetops. He clutched her arm fearfully.

"The trees,"

"What about the trees?"

"Something's in them,"

Christina looked up seeing a flash of scales.

"Shaggy?"

"What?"

"Run,"


	4. Chapter 4

Faster and faster Christina and Shaggy ran, hearts beating against their rib-cages.

"How-how-how" Shaggy tried to ask a question but couldn't.

"Just keep r-r-running"

Tearing through the dark Christina chanced a look over her shoulder. The scaly thing was still whizzing through the trees coming ever closer to them. she stumbled, catching her ankle.

"Ow," she yelped, tears pricking her eyes.

Shaggy stopped running grabbing her by the arm.

"Keep going, Shaggy, keep going,"

"Like, not without you," he insisted, picking her up despite her protests

"Shaggy,"

"I am not-"

"I was going to say go faster!"

"Why?"

"The trees are chasing us,"

"_What?"_

"Remind me to show you that movie when we get home, now, GO!"

"Trees aren't supposed to move!"

"You sound like Velma,"

"Well-"

"Just keep _going_!"

Shaggy spurred himself onward but the wall of thorns felt farther and farther away. Why, _why_ was it so far away? So far away.

The shaking of the ground grew more violent.

"They're getting closer," Christina confirmed his fear.

"What do they want?"

"Me, what else?"

Shaggy cut himself on the sudden thorn wall. Christina stumbled on her feet but still picked him up and flew over the wall only to crash on the ground once over it. He picked her back up and continued to run despite his burning lungs. Christina wanted away from the castle; Shaggy wanted away from the thorn wall. The farther away they were the better he would feel.

"Shaggy-Shaggy you can stop now, please,"

Only because he couldn't see the wall did he stop.

They were surrounded by dark trees and nothing else. Shaggy gently set Christina on the ground, wrapping himself around her.

…...

_How are we going to get home? _Christina thought unable to sleep. _I can't open a portal! _

How?

How?

How?

_I need to._

Shaggy slept easily even though they were in the middle of a strange forest. Carefully, she untangled herself from Shaggy and sat up, staring at the moon that twinkled through the trees. Her whole body ached, not with pain but fear. What if they could never go home? What would they do with their lives? Spend it running from her grandmother and her minions?

Trying to stand, Christina, winced. Her ankle had swollen. She needed ice.

_Ice, Ice is good._

Smacking her palms together she willed ice to dance on her palms. Controlling an opposing element was a difficult thing to do. Something she had learned for fun, during one of the many long summer days where she stayed cooped up in her room poring over spellbooks. Solely so she could make snowcones for her cousins.

Only flurries.

Harder and harder she smacked her palms only to freeze when Shaggy moved.

_Don't wake him._

_Come on! Come on!_

Only flames.

Annoyance flooded her.

_My powers are a curse!_

Slumping back onto the ground Christina bit the collar of her shirt to muffle a frustrated scream.

_Trapped._

_Trapped._

_Trapped._

…...

"Christina, wake up,"

Christina jolted, finding Shaggy loomed above her. He helped her to her feet.

"Which way?" he questioned.

"Forward," she grunted, waving her hands to conjure food, "I can do this but not open a portal,"

"Don't you dare beat yourself up," Shaggy warned her in between bites of the apple she'd given him.

"How can I not?" she challenged, glancing at her swollen ankle, which she was merely dragging.

"How do I cheer you up?"

"I dunno,"

"How should we pass the time?"

"I dunno,"

"_100 bottles of milk on the wall_-"

"No,"

"Then what do you like, want to sing?"

Christina rolled her eyes. Slowly she began to sing:

"_This will all make sense when I am older  
Someday I will see that this makes sense  
One day when I'm old and wise  
I'll think back and realize  
That these were all completely normal events,"_

The trees seemed to rustle but Christina brushed it off.

"_I'll have all the answers when I'm older  
Like why we're in this dark enchanted wood  
I know in a couple years  
These will seems like childish fears  
And so I know this isn't bad, it's good"_

The trees were still rustling but she tried not to think about it.

"_Growing up means adapting  
Puzzling at your world and your place  
When I'm more mature  
I'll feel totally secure  
Being watched by something  
With a creepy, creepy face"_

Shaggy yelped throwing her off guard.

"What?"

"Isn't he supposed to freak?"

"Shut up," she tapped his arm, returning to her tune.

The trees were not moving!

"_See, that will all make sense when I am older  
So there's no need to be terrified or tense  
I'll just dream about a time  
When I'm in my age of prime  
'Cause when you're older  
Absolutely everything makes sense,"_

"Christina,"

"Yes?"

"We're being followed,"

"You're paranoid,"

"You said that yesterday and I was right,"

Turning, her eyes scanned their surroundings. The scaly thing was back but, she couldn't run.

It was gaining on them.

faster.

Faster and faster before bursting through the trees.

"DRAGON!"

Large black and silver scales, horns that curved toward the sky, golden-orange eyes that focused on her. It dove, separating her from Shaggy who howled with ferocity, determined to get back to her. Pressing her back against the nearest tree, Christina tensed, tears burning, her ankle was killing her.

The dragon met her eyes, something burned in the depths of its gold-orange eyes, concern?

Slumping against the tree, Christina waited.

It licked her. Eyes snapping open in bewilderment she watched. Instead of smoke, there was frost when it exhaled and snow instead of fire when it breathed on her.

Was it trying to help her?

The cold air on her throbbing ankle was a great relief.

"Not so bad are you?" slowly, Christina reached up to pet the dragon who nuzzled her hand.

The dragon, she noticed, kept one of its claws clenched only to open it when her ankle stopped throbbing. An egg. A black egg with blue flames. The egg was placed into her lap.

Then the dragon left but not before licking her once more.

…...

"FIND HER!" Maleficent ordered, "FIND HER!"

"Forgive me, Mistress," Diaval brazenly spoke up, "But dragging her back here doesn't seem like the best of ideas,"

"She's sick, Diaval and in a realm, she doesn't know or understand,"

"Sick?"

"The zombie curse, FIND HER!"

…...

Shaggy found Christina slumped against a tree with an awe-stricken look frozen on her face. Nearing her he saw the egg that was sitting on her lap. Her fingers traced it absently. He kneeled beside her, placing a concerned hand on her arm.

"Christina?"

Blinking, her eyes focused on him.

"What happened?" he pleaded to know.

"The dragon helped me," Christina whispered, "And left me with her egg,"

Lazily waving her hand, draping the messenger bag over her shoulder, tucking the egg safely inside. Shaggy helped her to her feet steadying her when she teetered.

"I need my medication, Shaggy,"

"Can't you-"

"No, I tried, last night, I tried,"

"I thought you didn't need to take it anymore?"

"Only after the disease is completely gone, my medication was some crazy alchemy concoction that I never thought to get-"

Crumpling to the ground, sobs overtook her.

"Breathe, Christy, it's okay, you're okay,"

"No, no, no, I'm still sick, I-I-I-"

"You didn't want me to know but, it's okay, like, I don't care," Shaggy kissed her tears, "We'll get through this together, I like, promise, I promise,"

"Let's keep going,"

"No, rest now, like, you have to rest now got it?"

"Okay,"

"I love you, Christina,"

"I love you more, Shaggy,"


	5. Chapter 5

Christina's condition only worsened as the hours passed. Worse and worse until Shaggy didn't trust her to stand let alone walk and insisted on carrying her. She fought at first, cheeks burning with embarrassment at the thought but Shaggy would have none of it, taking the messenger bag, and the dragon egg inside, from her before picking her up bridal style. She pouted.

"Like, would singing another song make you feel better?"

"No, I'd feel better if we could get out of this forest,"

"Me too,"

…...

Silent hours followed. All they could do was keep moving forward and hope that Maleficent couldn't find them.

it was as their shadow stretched before them that Shaggy noticed something strange.

"Christina?"

"Yeah?"

"Does our shadow seem off to you?"

"You're carrying me, remember? It's going to look-"

"No, but that looks like a scythe,"

Christina tilted her head, "Hand me that rock there,"

"Why?"

"Hand me the rock,"

Shaggy confusedly handed Christina the large, cloud-shaped rock which she proceeded to throw at the shadow.

"Charlie Reaper get out of there!"

"_OWWW"_ The shadow moaned before rippling like water.

"ZOINKS!" Shaggy cried when he saw what climbed out.

A skeletal teenager, with brown skin, pulled taut over his bony features. Dressed in baggy black clothing, right hand holding the scythe Shaggy had seen. He smiled, revealing his two front teeth were chipped.

"You're terrifying my boyfriend, Charlie,"

"Hello to you to Rosie,"

Christina glared.

"Alright, one second,"

Charlie pulled his hood over his head. When he pushed it back he was noticeably more human-like although a bit transparent.

"Much better," Christina smiled, "Now, why are you lurking in my shadow?"

"I was shadow jumping and heard you'd been kidnapped, I wanted to see if I could find you," Charlie grinned, golden eyes flashing happily.

"Mission accomplished,"

"Like, you can get us home then?"

Charlie's smile fell, "No, shadow jumping is hard, sorry"

"That's okay," Christina assured him.

Charlie studied them, "Relapse?"

"Yeah,"

He lit up again, "I can't bring you home but-"

"My meds!"

"Right away, Rosie!"

he jumped into the shadow and was gone.

Shaggy looked to Christina, "Uh, what just happened?"

"Charlie's an old friend of mine. He used to hide in my shadow and keep me company when I was a kid,"

"Why's he like, call you Rosie? That's like, not even close to your name,"

"Rose is my middle name. He said I looked more like a Rosie when we met and he's never stopped,"

"I don't have to be worried do I?"

Christina laughed until her sides ached, "What no! Charlie's like a brother!"

"And you're an annoying sister, Rosie,"

Charlie had returned holding Christina's medicine in place of his scythe.

"Give it!" Christina reached for her medicine

"Here you go,"

While Christina was swallowing her medicine, Shaggy asked:

"Like, if you can't get us home can you at least point us in the direction of people who might help us?"

"Just keep going this direction, you'll find a cabin in another mile or two,"

"Thanks...charlie,"

"No problem, Rosie,"

…...

Night soon fell forcing them to stop. Christina who had drifted in and out of sleep since taking her medicine found she couldn't sleep. So she laid quietly beside Shaggy watching the egg that rested beside her. Why would a mother more than capable of taking care of her baby give it away? This question led her to think about her own mother.

_Why did my parents have to go? We could've all hidden with Uncle Dracula?_

"Did-did they not want me?"

the alarming thought brought tears to her eyes

"Of course they wanted you, Christina,"

Maleficent stood before her, shadow stretching over her.

"Go away, I'm not going anywhere with you," Christina grabbed the dragon egg and held it protectively.

"It's not safe for you to be wandering around," Maleficent replied, eyeing the still receding gray lines on Christina's legs, "You could get hurt,"

Christina turned away from Maleficent, inching closer to Shaggy.

"Fine, be stubborn, just like your mother. But, you'll come back,"

"Nope,"

"You'll see, Christina, I know these things,"

…...

"You know," Shaggy started as they walked the next day, "Maybe when we get back we could like, get a place of our own?"

Christina looked at him curiously.

"If-if you want to that is," he stammered.

"I...would love to, Shaggy but um, how'd you think of this?"

"I like, had a dream last night, thought it was a good idea, I mean, I'm like, never going to love anyone else," he flushed red, "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything,"

"No, keep going, tell me about this dream of yours, seriously, I want to hear it,"

"It's like, kind of fuzzy now but we like, had this little house just outside of town and it was just you and me, we were like, decorating for Christmas I think,"

"Anything else?"

"You like, had a flower garden,"

"Sounds magical," Christina hummed, leaning into him with a smile.

"You like, really think so?"

"Yes, I do,"

…...

"I don't understand," Diaval said, "You found her but didn't bring her back?"

"If I had done that she would've kept trying to escape," Maleficent sighed.

"So you let her be,"

"Yes,"

"But you won't send her home?"

"No, because a time will come when she wants to be taught and when that happens she'll come to me,"

…...

"Christina, I have good news,"

"Which is?"

"We've found civilization,"

"These must be the cabins Charlie was talking about,"

Shaggy grabbed her arm.

"What?"

"Werewolf,"

The two backed up but the very angry looking werewolf followed them with a snarl.

"Go away," he ordered, "Or I'll huff and I'll puff and...Alissa? Is that you?"

"No..." Christina shook her head nervously. Was he going to try to eat them? They were in the realm of fairy tales after all.

Faster than they would have liked the werewolf was upon them, staring down at them intently.

"You are definitely related to her," he declared, "Come, come, Red's gotta see this,"

_I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I? _Christina wondered as the werewolf slung an arm around them both and guided them to the nearest cabin.

_This day couldn't get any stranger._


	6. Chapter 6

"Red, you'll never believe this!" the/werewolf hollered upon entering the cabin.

"What is...Alissa?"

Christina too overwhelmed to speak, shook her head no again.

Red or Red Riding Hood-Christina could recognize the iconic red cloak- rushed to her, cupping her face with flour-covered hands.

"You must be her daughter then," the excited woman squealed with childish delight, "Christina?"

She nodded yes.

Red hugged her fiercely. Christina locked up and Shaggy had to come to her rescue, pulling her to his chest as soon as Red loosened her grip.

"You're overwhelming her" he growled.

"I'm sorry, we're sorry," Red apologized, "Come, sit, we'll explain"

They were ushered into a cozy kitchen that smelt like freshly baked cookies.

"I'm Red and this is my husband, Bigs," Red introduced as they sat down, "We were friends of your mother"

Christina was numb all she could do was listen.

"You look so much like your mother, you know. I hope you can forgive our reactions I just didn't want to believe Maleficent. Tell me, is your mother-"

"Dead, everyone says they're dead. Why-why else-"

"It's okay, Christina, it's okay," Shaggy whispered softly, grabbing her shaking hands.

Red stood from the table, fetching the cookies from the oven.

"We're sorry, Christina," Bigs whispered, "Truly, sorry"

Red left the kitchen only to return with a box, weathered and falling apart. She set in front of them, gently opening the lid before passing the box to Christina.

"Go on," she encouraged the hesitant hybrid.

Stacks of photos.

Red and Bigs as teenagers.

Red and Bigs smiling with a princess.

Red and Bigs racing each other.

A fairy and a dragon.

"Mom?" Christina gasped.

"Like, you look just like her, Christina," Shaggy observed.

There was more. Under the photos, wrapped in scrap cloth was a diary. White leather-bound with a dragon on the cover, a dragon that looked just like the one on her neck.

Slowly, Christina opened it. There was a note on the first page.

_**Alissa.**_

_**Happy Birthday my dear daughter. Watching you grow and become independent has been my greatest joy. Now, a new adventure awaits you this year so I present you with this diary to record your thoughts, dreams, and adventures in. Don't worry, Lucinda will never be able to snoop. **_

_**This is yours, private, secret.**_

_**Your loving mother,**_

_**Maleficent.**_

"I shouldn't be reading this"

"No, go ahead, your mother gave it to me and now, I give it to you"

"Now," Said Bigs, "How did you get here?"

…...

Scooby howled.

Dracula paced.

Sibella wept.

All who were present were grieved, bothered, and angered. Why? Why would Maleficent take them both? What happened to a civil chat? Then again, she did curse an infant.

How were they going to get Shaggy and Christina back?

Could they even reach them or would Maleficent interfere?

What was happening at that very moment?

…...

_Lucinda hates me. She really, truly does. She even said so! She just went off on another tangent about how I'm mother's favorite. I don't think that's true. Mother would never pick favorite. She says so all the time. She said it after dinner in the middle of Lucinda's ranting. We were in the library. I was sitting in my favorite chair by the fireplace with my book. Mother asked how I liked it so far and Lucinda lost it._

_Then she brought up Lena._

_Lena's my old doll. I still have her. When Mother gave her to me for my birthday she said she would be' the Emily to my Sarah'. I'm still not sure what that means. Maybe it has something to do with another realm? _

_Anyway, Lena. Lena is a china doll enchanted to never break. She has fiery red hair, sharp green eyes, and the cutest little freckles. She's dressed like a queen. _

_Why does this anger, my sister? _

_Because for her birthday that year she got a cloth doll in a "peasant dress"._

_She threw a fit, mother grabbed her by the elbow and took her to her room where there was an entire glass case of china dolls._

_I only have Lena._

_The doll Lucinda got she threw in the moat. I rescued her and named her Anne._

_So tonight when she brought up the dolls I tried to hide myself in my book,_

_then Lucinda wished me dead._

Christina shut the diary with a small shudder. If this was how her aunt behaved she had no desire to meet her. Worse, this was only the first entry in the large book.

Looking out the window she discovered the moon was at the highest point in the sky. But, she couldn't sleep. Her mind raced like every night since they'd arrived. Even now in the cozy guest room in this fairy-tale cabin, she couldn't sleep. Shaggy slept soundly beside her and she envied him for it. Pulling the photo of her mother from her bag she stared long and hard at it.

"Can't sleep, Dear?"

she jerked.

Maleficent was back.

"Leave me alone"

"Never, we're family, Christina"

"That gives you the right to drag me here?"

"I admit, it wasn't the best idea but I was so eager to meet you, to show you the world you come from. You're special and you don't even realize..."

"What?" Christina demanded in a harsh whisper.

Maleficent tapped her chin in thought, muttering to herself, "It is terribly draining and difficult though not beyond my power"

Before Christina could demand answers. Maleficent's scepter lit up, glowing brightly before magic surrounded her. So bright she was forced to shut her eyes. The magic lifted her from the bed and woke Shaggy in the process.

"What are you doing to her?" he growled.

Maleficent gave no response only a silent smile.

"Stop!"

"Not just yet"

Tense seconds passed until the magic finally dissipated, Christina lowered gently to the floor.

"ZOINKS" Shaggy cried.

"Shaggy!" Christina popped up, "What-what did-"

"There," Maleficent interrupted, "Now, everyone can see the truth"

And she left, quite pleased with herself.

"What did she do?"

Shaggy directed Christina to the mirror above the dresser.

"My...wings"

Somewhere between bat and dragon, her wings were large. Much much larger than she was used to. Fading from black scales to purple. She stumbled back, falling back onto the floor with shock.

Shaggy kneeled beside her.

"Tell me this isn't real," she begged him, "Tell me my wings aren't different"

Slowly Shaggy reached out and gently touched her wings which twitched in response.

"They're real," he said softly.

"Why? Why?"

"I don't know, Christina"

"Maybe, maybe Mom knows," she skimmed the diary desperately, "Here"

_I hate my birthmark. Mother doesn't understand why. But, it makes me a target for Lucinda. She mocks me when Mother's not around._

"_Oh, does the future queen want to cry?"_

"_Does the Queen want some tea?"_

_Queen this and queen that._

_Oh, and the wings._

_She won't shut up about the wings._

_I don't know why but I know where it began. A month or so ago we were having dinner and Lucinda was trying to get a rise out of Mother even though she knows that's a terrible idea. Finally, Mother explained calmly that she used to have wings and that like the horns marked her as royal, prior to that they were just an indication she was very powerful. Then Lucinda asked why our wings weren't like hers and she said: _

"_Only Alissa will have wings like mine one day"_

_I choked._

_Lucinda screamed._

_And that was that._

_So now I really hate my birthmark because Mother also said it meant that I was going to be Queen and not Lucinda... _

Christina dropped the diary.

Her grandmother wanted her to be a queen? The queen? She forced the change on her wings.

"Christina..."

She latched onto Shaggy with quiet, angry frustrated sobs, "I really, really, really want to go home now"

"I know, me too"

…...

Even when Shaggy had managed to fall back asleep, Christina was wide awake, thoughts jumbled. Where was **her **diary when she needed it? Writing her feelings would have been a great relief. Luckily for her, Maleficent wasn't the only one who favored late-night visits.

"What in Hades happened to your wings, Rosie?"

"Shh, Charlie, you'll wake everyone," Christina hissed at her friend.

"Sorry," Charlie smiled, "I assume you don't want to talk about it so...I brought these!"

"My diary and my fairy-tale book," she said accepting the books happily.

"I figured you could use a little bit of home"

"Thanks, Charlie. Hey, can you take a message to my family?"

"Sure, tomorrow though"

"Can't stay?"

"Nope, Dad will kill me if I do"

"Not sure how that's possible but, okay"

"Goodnight, Rosie"

"It is now"

After Charlie left Christina went for her diary only to pick up her beloved storybook instead, the pages falling open to Sleeping Beauty. Scowling at the picture of the sleeping princess she flipped to the next story, The Frog Prince. Maybe she had turned the pages too quickly but to her horror, the page between the stories split. A page fell out Christina grabbed it hastily only to realize it had her name on it.

In her mother's handwriting.


	7. Chapter 7

Breath catching in her throat, Christina picked up the letter, the paper cool and crisp between her fingers. Just as new as the day it had been hidden between the pages of the book. Hands shaking with nerves Christina unfolded it and began to read:

_My Darling Daughter,_

_It is my greatest wish that this letter is not needed and that you never have to see it but as you're reading it I'd assume this isn't the case. There is so much to tell you and so little time to do so. Now, I know you're hurt and confused but know that your father and I love you more than our own lives and it has only been an hour as I write this. _

_We're leaving you in the protection of your Uncle Dracula because there is someone who threatens our family and if they were to get to you we couldn't bear it._

_You've probably learned by now that you are a dark fae but don't be scared. I learned not so long ago that light or dark is how we're born good or evil is a choice we must make for ourselves and even though you're only an hour old I can tell that you have a good heart and will bring many joy._

_But, be wary. There are those who would try to set you on the path to evil especially in my home realm of Ever After. Not everyone is what they appear to be and should you ever end up there Do not trust Milton Grimm, Headmaster of Ever After High, Christina! He will try to convince or trick you into signing the Storybook of Legends, locking you into reliving the role of our ancestors in the Fairy-Tales of Legend: cursing innocents. If you need help, go to my friends Red and Bigs, and if all else fails your Grandmother Maleficent will help you. Much as I've disagreed with her over the years, and evil she may be, she does truly love her family. While it is my sincerest hope that you will never need to go to her, you can trust her to keep you safe._

_Eternal Love,_

_Mommy _

For the second time that night, Christina cried like a child. Her tearful sobs muffled by the pillows until she finally fell asleep.

…...

to say Red and Bigs were startled when Christina emerged for breakfast the next day would be an understatement. Their reactions did nothing to help Christina's fragile state. When she began crying again Red went into what could best be described as mother mode while Bigs muttered some unrepeatable things about Maleficent.

This resulted in him getting slapped on the arm by his wife.

"How about we have some breakfast then I'll go into town and see about getting both of you some clean clothes?"

"Okay," Shaggy agreed while Christina nodded.

So, shortly after breakfast Red set out for town while Bigs set to yard work which left Shaggy and Christina to themselves inside the cabin.

Christina said nothing moving from the table to the couch with her fairy tale book tucked under one arm and her mother's diary in the other.

"Like, if it makes you feel any better, your wings are like, really pretty," Shaggy offered, watching Christina figure out how to sit without crushing them.

"Thanks, Shaggy," she mumbled quietly as they finally folded the way she'd wanted.

Christina was so preoccupied she failed to notice the tiny sparks that danced on her fingers before fizzling out.

…...

Dracula paced angrily while Miss Grimwood worked to establish contact with Maleficent again.

"What now?" The Dark Fae Queen said as if she were bored.

"I demand you send Christina and Shaggy back!" Dracula shouted, "You had no right to take them!"

"And you, Dracula had no right to keep Christina from me!" Maleficent roared, "She is MY Granddaughter, MY Heir and I will not allow you to keep her from me any longer"

"ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS HAVING HER TAKE THE THRONE!"

He barely had time to dodge the lightning that was fired his way.

"FOOL! YOU DO NOT KNOW ME WELL IF YOU THINK THAT IS MY REASON FOR BRINGING CHRISTINA HOME. DON'T YOU DARE ASSUME YOU WERE THE RIGHT PERSON TO CARE FOR HER!" Maleficent took a deep breath before continuing in a voice that was far scarier than her yelling, "I watched every tear, every question you couldn't answer, every temporary fix to her powers. She hid her wings, wasn't properly educated, and nearly DIED because of your inability to raise a fae child!"

the spell fizzled, leaving Dracula steaming.

…...

Red soon returned, shopping bags in hand. When she walked in, Shaggy was worriedly watching Christina who was trying to lose herself in her book of fairy tales.

"I'm back!" she called to get their attention.

Christina put her book down and stood to retrieve the shopping bags from Red. As she crossed the cabin little flowers, lilacs like the one in her book, trailed after her.

"Christina," Shaggy noticed, trying to get her attention calmly.

"Yeah?" Christina turned, bag in hand, headed for the guest room.

"Like, what's with the miniature flower garden?"

"Flower-whoa," Christina gasped, "I didn't..."

the flowers wilted and Christina took a deep breath watching as they disappeared entirely, "Probably a fluke" she shrugged, "I'm going to change,"

…...

"Someone has to get them back!"

"You mean go to a strange realm to rescue them?" Clawdeen looked up from her sketchbook, "We'll do it"

"Yeah," Duncan nodded his agreement.

Frankie glanced at Kenny, "Count us in"

"Me too!" Scooby bounded over.

Draculaura and Sibella stood only for Dracula to block their path to the others.

"I don't think so, girls"

"But, Daddy-"

"No, no but's I'm not losing you too!"

"But, Clawd and Tug-"

"No, and that's final!"

"I'll make the preparations for the trip," Miss Grimwood declared.

…...

"Like, you look beautiful, Christina," Shaggy grinned when Christina reemerged from the guest room.

Christina blushed, "Thanks, Shaggy" She passed the bag to him, "Your turn"

Christina wore a glittery amethyst dress with tight elbow-length sleeves, the skirt ending just below her knees. The dress was paired with black leggings and boots.

"Be right back,"

Christina chuckled, sitting on the couch and grabbing her fairy tale book. It wasn't long before flowers began growing again.

…...

"What's going on?" Diaval asked curiously, watching over Maleficent's shoulder.

"Her powers are flaring"

"You knew this would happen?"

"I knew it would happen eventually"

"Aren't you going to help her?"

"When I visit later"

"How do you know she'll-"

"Diaval, enough questions!"

"Yes, Mistress, Sorry Mistress"

…...

"Mom, we're here!" Cerise called swinging open the cabin door, Ramona trailing behind her.

"Come to the kitchen girls, there's someone I want you to meet!" Red said excitedly.

Ramona blinked confusedly, "Both of us?"

"Yes! Come on!"

The girls entered the kitchen to find their mother serving lunch to some unexpected and unusual guests. One could have passed for a student at school but he smelt too much like a wolf to be human while the girl was well, different. She was too focused on her shaking hands to look up at them.

"You're okay, Christina, your mother had lots of magical mishaps at your age," Red was saying, "Why there was this one time she accidentally turned Bigs pink for the entire week"

"Longest week of my life!" Bigs agreed from where he stood next to the stove.

"Mom, Dad?" Cerise called softly getting her parents' attention.

"Girls, this is Shaggy and Christina"

"Ans what are they doing here?" Ramona asked, "I thought that-"

"Christina's Alissa's daughter," Red all but squealed, "She came from another realm"

"Alissa as in your friend from school?" Cerise blinked, trying to process.

"The one that left to get away from her destiny?" Ramona added to which Red nodded, "The very same"

"Where's Alissa then?"

Christina started to cry which caused it to rain inside, scaring them both.

Shaggy glared daggers at them, moving closer to Christina.

"I'm afraid Alissa has passed on"

the duo jumped spinning to find Maleficent behind them.

the day couldn't get any stranger!

…...

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Miss Grimwood asked the group before her.

"Positive," Frankie smiled, sparking with excitement.

"Maleficent messed with the wrong people," added Duncan, "We're going to get our friends back"

"Be careful kids," Miss Grimwood warned before they stepped through the portal.

"Aren't we always?"

…...

Maleficent was able to stop Christina's mini rainstorm with a wave of her hand, drying the cabin in the process, "So much like your mother," she remarked turning to where Christina sat glaring at her.

"How many times do I have to say it? Go away. Send us home and go away!"

maleficent didn't respond to Christina's demand nor was she moved by Big's snarling and orders to get off his property. Instead, she began to tell a story, her scepter glowing brightly as she did so casting images on the wall.

"Once upon a time, a long time ago"

Bigs muttered more crude things while Cerise went to answer the door. In all the excitement she hadn't told her parents visitors were coming.

"I had been Queen for little under a year, my marriage had fizzled and we'd respectfully parted ways. Lucinda, your aunt was the only thing that came from that marriage. I often escaped to the Moors to clear my head and there I reconnected with a childhood friend, a human stable boy who gave me the respect I was so often denied. our meetings became frequent and somewhere along the way, I fell in love with him. When I confessed my feelings he swore he felt the same and so we spent one night together under the stars. When I woke the next morning I was filled with happiness for I knew I was pregnant. Excitedly, I turned to tell him but Stephan and my wings were gone"

there was a collective gasp but still Maleficent continued.

"Just after Alissa was born I received word that _King _Stephan and Queen Leah had a child of their own. Looking at Alissa I was angered once more by how her father had slighted me and it was because of this that I cursed Aurora and not because I hadn't been invited."

Maleficent looked directly at Christina now, "Your mother was born from true love and her heart was so filled by it that evil could never and would never find its way in. that's why she was blessed with the Dragonmark and the same goes for you, Christina," tears were filling Maleficent's eyes.

"Please, come home with me"


End file.
